Covert Operations
by Huff The Puff
Summary: Kurt Hummel expected to one day graduate NYADA, become a star on Broadway and maybe even one day patch things over with Blaine Anderson. He never expected Santana Lopez to discover a secret that he had kept in the dark since Sophomore year. And now that the secret had been brought to light, there was no going back. (POV: Kurt Hummel) Hummelberry / Klaine - See inside for the rest.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee except merchandise I purchased online.**

**Hello! I'm Huff and I guess this is kind of a pilot chapter? If you like it then please review and I'll continue posting chapters! I'm travelling at the moment so until September time updates will be slow and painful. But there's nothing I can do about that I'm afraid.**

**Make sure to let me know what you thought of this story whether it be negative or positive by reviewing! :D**

**-Huff**

_Kurt Hummel expected to one day graduate NYADA, become a star on Broadway and maybe even one day patch things over with Blaine Anderson. He never expected Santana Lopez to discover a secret that he had kept in the dark since Sophomore year. And now that the secret had been brought to light, there was no going back. (POV: Kurt Hummel) Hummelberry / Klaine / Finchel (Warnings: Minor language / Homophobia / Sue Sylvester meanlyness) _

**Song: N/A**

I guess this entire unwanted mess started with Santana Lopez and when she moved into Rachel Berry and I's apartment. It had been enough to deal with at first until she'd cornered me in my bedroom one night, snuggled up with Bruce, my boyfriend arm beneath the sheets reading a romance novel, a fine way to spend a Wednesday evening.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Porcelain," She murmured in distaste as if I were simply an inconvenience.

"Well this _is_ my room. You know, where I sleep?" I replied, setting my book down and inching away from her slightly as she sat down next to me on the bed, her arms tightly folded.

"So you're straight now, Kurt?" She asked in a rather accusing tone as if I'd somehow betrayed Team Gay. "Or are you a 'Bicorn' like Brittany?"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about. I still like boys." I said with a large grin plastered to my freshly moisturized face. It was stupid really, I hadn't just left McKinley and decided 'Oops, I actually like girls now! Sorry, my mistake.'.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hummel. I see how you stare at her when you think she's not looking or how you blush when she smiles at you." This was the most stupid thing I'd ever had the pleasure of listening to. "You." But of course she didn't really know the truth. "Like." It was a crazy thought that she'd even come close to figuring it out. "Rachel." Oh God no. "Berry." I was doomed.

My smile had melted away like all of the slushies I'd ever had thrown at me in my life. "Is this one of your crazy fantasies, Santana? Because it's completely insane."

"Stop with the act Lady Lips." She held up her hand in silence, cutting off whatever I was going to say. "This is how it's going to go down. You tell her how you feel or I will for you."

I guess I had to start taking Satan seriously, because she looked pretty serious right now. "How did you really figure it out then?"

"I can tell. The way you watch her when her back is turned. The looks you give her. I can see it in your eyes, like a disease. I've had my suspicions ever since you and Rachel snuck off in Junior year when we went to New York for Nationals. When you got back you both looked... flushed."

"We broke into the theatre where they were holding Wicked and sang on a Broadway stage for the first time. Of course we would have been 'flushed'."

"Never the less, you like her. Just admit it. Come on, admit it Kurt. Acceptance is the first step on the road to recovery."

"Fine. I like her. I like Rachel _a lot_," I blurted out, unaware of what had actually passed my lips until they were out there in the open.

"And now admit you're in love with her."

"What?!" I yelped, jumping up slightly in my bed causing Bruce to roll away from my side.

"I know you do, Kurt. The sooner you admit it the better," She said matter of factly, as if you just announce that you're in love with your best friend despite the small fact that you're gay.

"I – "I stuttered, trying to string together the sentence that both Santana and I knew was as true as gravity. "I'm in love with her."

It felt kind of weird admitting it. But also as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I forced myself to blink and to lay my head down on the soft goose feather pillow that Rachel would most certainly not approve of.

"Now isn't that better, Porcelain?" She stood up abruptly and made her way to my door. "We'll work on phase two tomorrow. I like to call it the 'Declaration of Undying Love'. It'll be quite the Youtube video."

She closed the door behind her with a thud and I felt all the pressure that had been building up inside of me return in that instant. Declaration of Undying Love? God save me. Tomorrow would be a disaster and Satan – Santana was going to make sure of that.

My eyes began to droop, sleep threatening to overwhelm me until it finally carried through and forced me into a peaceful world of nothingness.

It's a shame when dreams mess that up.

There I was, getting married. Standing at the alter in my junior prom suit (Complete in kilt) waiting for some mystery guy to come waltzing down the isle. Something was a bit odd though. Finn was sat in the front row but he was staring at me as if he'd never seen me before, as if I were a stranger. Blaine was there too, he looked thoroughly offended by the whole ceremony. Puck looked a bit startled sat next to my Dad who looked overjoyed about the whole thing.

There was only one thing I truly didn't understand.

Why was Rachel walking towards me up the isle rather than somebody – anybody else with Mercedes holding her trail behind her?

I'll be the first to admit she was beautiful. Extraordinary even. Her brunette curls were falling in ringlets down her shoulders, she was wearing very little make up although perhaps some mascara and lipstick. Her dress was to die for, a cream silk dress that had been tailored to her slim petite figure with ivory lace covering her neck and arms. Beautiful barely even summed her up.

And then she was standing next to me and I felt her warm hand intertwine with mine.

"Your hands are soft," She whispered into my ear, her hair smelled of lemons and my God it was an amazing smell.

"Thanks," I replied in the same soft tone before I could stop myself. "I use duck fat."

She giggled quietly and I could feel a smile twitching against my lips. I finally gave in to their demands and let them form a massive grin.

The ceremony was going great as we said our 'I Do's but now it was time for the classic 'You may kiss the Bride'. Even just the thought of kissing Dream Rachel was scary enough to make me want to hide under the bed and never come out.

"Kurt?" Where was that voice coming from? "Wake up!"

My eyes burst open and there she was, Lady Berry herself leaning over me with a rather amused look settled onto her face.

"You were making out with Bruce. Dreaming about Blaine again are we?"

I could barely even meet her eyes as I was sure the guilt was swelling up in them. "Something like that..."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even remotely to do with Glee aside from a few posters I have floating around.**

**Hello earthlings. I come bearing a chapter. I do hope you all enjoy this and thank you for all of the lovely reviews. As I said before, whether they be negative or positive all reviews are welcomed with open arms and cookies (:**

**-Huff**

**Song: N/A**

Breakfast was especially awkward what with Rachel's boyfriend wearing next to nothing while eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"So," I mumbled, trying my best not to stare at Brody's chest for too long and instead diverting my gaze to Rachel who was eating a slice of toast with some of that fake butter spread all over it. "Let's talk birthdays."

"Kurt," She replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You've still got a whole week to prepare."

"I know... It's just I want it to be special," I said absently, stirring my cereal around in the bowl slowly.

"It'll be special Kurt. I'm spending it with the two most important men in my life. Of course it will be." She smiled and took my hand across the table, I hate to admit it but it made my lip quiver slightly and gave me butterflies.

"You're absolutely right," said Brody, breaking the silence and causing Rachel to withdraw her more than welcome hand. "Even if we just stayed in and watched chick flicks all evening it'll be special."

"We'd be watching various musicals if we were to do that."

"Kurt will make it special, I'll make sure of that." And there the devil was herself, complete in a red woolen jumper and if I looked closely enough I could probably see little horns poking out of her head. Santana sat down next to me and pulled my bowl of cereal over towards her, taking a large mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Of course you will..." Suddenly my thumbs were extremely interesting. Notice the way my nail curves -

"I actually have a request concerning my birthday."

"And that is...?"

"I want it to be in New York," Rachel said, looking from Santana to me to Brody.

"Well, we do live here Rachel."

"I think this would be a brilliant opportunity for us all to celebrate my first birthday in New York. I don't want to go back to Ohio for the day, of course I'll be going back there afterward to see my Dads but aside from that -"

"Don't worry," I said in between mouthfuls of my Lucky Charms that I was now apparently sharing with Santana. "I've got it all figured out."

"Speaking of which, Porcelain and I need to go rehearse!" And suddenly I was being dragged towards the door and away from my breakfast.

"For what?"

"A project for that Glee club at NYADA. Kurt needs some help. Isn't that right, Kurt?" All eyes were on me. Sadly I made the worse of the two possible decisions.

"It's called Adam's Apples, and yes. It's a duet and I really need to practice it."

"You could of asked me, Kurt," Rachel muttered, I noticed how her eyes flickered down avoiding my gaze. She was obviously hurt and it killed me despite the fact there wasn't anything I was really working on for the club.

"Sorry – I just thought you were busy. I want it perfect for when we go back. I didn't want to deter you from getting excited about your birthday." I forced a smile as if this were the genuine reason I hadn't asked her to assist me.

"Come along Lady Hummel. Your carriage awaits." And with that I was shoved out of the door of my own apartment and forced to walk down the hall and stand in the elevator while Santana forced a conversation out of me.

"I've got it all figured out. You'll do it on her birthday."

"Do what?"

"Your declaration of undying love."

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"I was also thinking of a song. A love song to be exact. Like a serenade."

"You're killing me here, Santana. No – Hold that. _Brody_ will be killing me. Literally." The thought of Brody finding out about this scared the hell out of me, although he was welcome to know before Rachel.

"Oh yeah, the American Psycho. Don't worry about him, I've got him taken care of."

"Organizing murders now, Santana? I knew you would begin one day but I never thought so soon."

"Let's just say I've done some digging and Brody isn't exactly who he says he is."

"Continue."

"It's best you're none the wiser, Porcelain. Don't worry, Auntie Snixx has this one." The elevator dinged at G, ground floor and the doors opened. We walked out of the apartment block and into the wintery weather. It was freezing outside, as I exhaled I could even see my breath in front of my eyes.

"Those boots seriously don't go with her coat. Perhaps if the jacket were a slightly darker shade of lavender it wouldn't look so misshapen but -"

"You're rambling about fashion again."

"Oh." I shook my head, looking away from the woman with no fashion sense whatsoever and instead to where Santana was directing me.

We stepped into a diner and the warm air slammed into my face like a steel door, the heater was obviously on full blast trying to conceal the fact that it was actually winter outside. After we'd sat down in a booth and both ordered two coffees the real discussion began.

"So you're really in love with her, Porcelain?" She asked in all seriousness as if last night hadn't been enough.

I wiped my hand across the condensation building up on the window and stared through the small hole out onto the street. People hustled and bustled up and down the street, no doubt shopping for Christmas.

"I'm completely and irretrievably in love with her," I said, paying particular close attention to a woman crossing the road with at least four bags in each hand each reading a different brand name. "She... She mean's everything to me. I don't know when it happened. Maybe you were right and it started when we sung together on that stage." I returned my attention to Santana who looked thoroughly enthralled at how Rachel had managed to make her best gay fall for her. "But I don't know, I was more confused about it then. All I know is that when I re-auditioned for that role as Tony in West Side Story it hurt more that Rachel thought the idea of kissing me was comical than it did Coach Beist, Miss Pilsbury and Artie thinking that I wasn't manly enough."

"You knew in Senior year, didn't you?" She asked quietly so that I had to strain to hear her. "You knew you loved her."

"Yeah," I muttered in the same quiet tone. "Yeah I did."

"You should tell her that. Maybe it'll sort this whole mess out between you two."

"There _is_ no mess, Santana. There would only be a problem if I came out and said it. It's just a phase, it'll pass." I shrugged, accepting the warm mug of coffee off of the young waitress.

I stared into my coffee glumly, watching the milk swirl around in it until it disappeared into the drink.

"Why don't you want to tell her?"

"It would ruin our friendship," I replied, taking a sip of my steaming hot coffee. "This coffee has nothing on a mocha from the Lima Bean you know," I added.

"Or the more likely outcome is that you'll have your very first girlfriend," She countered, annoyance finally settling on her Latina features.

"Let's agree to disagree."

"So, have you heard from Blaine recently?"

"Have you heard from Brittany?" I snapped, returning my attention to the sidewalk and the various characters walking it. I suppose it was tactless and mean really, perhaps I shouldn't of replied.

"You didn't answer the question." She sounded slightly hurt although that was hard to hear beneath the many layers of vexation and anger in her voice.

"No," I said firmly, turning my head and finding her dark eyes watching me intently. "Is my love life the only subject at hand here?"

"Stop making it so interesting if you don't want me to pay attention to it."

"So what's this about a serenade?" I asked wearily.

"I was thinking Drive By by _Train_."

"That is the most utterly ridiculous idea I've ever heard." I shook my head, gulping down a rather large mouthful of coffee that burned my throat as it made it's way through my body. "That song doesn't even relate -"

"Porcelain." Once again Santana held up her hand to silence me, she must be a witch of some kind as I felt compelled to oblige. "I think you're not clear with the order of command here. I make the final decisions. You get no say in this."

Great. I had one week to prepare a song that would just be embarrassing to sing to Rachel and while I'm at it I'll probably end up turning into Santana's personal slave.

This is going to be a great week. Just brilliant.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hola, my friends. Hola. Once again thank you for all the amazing reviews! I'm very nervous about this chapter seeing as it incorporates a song and I'm not sure how that's going to be taken. If you think I did it well then please do tell me in your review, and if you think I wrote it badly then like before, make sure you tell me.**

**Thank-you my pretties c:**

**-Huff**

**Song: A Thousand Year by Christina Perri**

"Santana?"

"Gay Unicorn?"

"Do we really have to go back to the apartment? We both know what those two are going to be doing and I'd prefer not being in the same building whilst they're doing it."

"You're totally right."

"I am?" I blinked uncertainly.

"I'm going to go and get some men who don't know I'm a lesbian to buy me some shots because they want to get in my pants, you're going to go crash their make out session. Okay, break!"

I watched in disbelief as she hailed a taxi, got in it and drove off leaving me to go home and sit awkwardly in my bedroom listening to the sounds coming from next door. Some friend.

Santana had insisted spending the entire day with me, at first I thought _Oh, maybe she just wants to go shoe shopping with me_ but then I realized her true motive. Getting me to practice the song she'd chosen the previous day whilst we'd been having a friendly chit chat in the local diner about relationships and confusing stuff like that.

I'd say the best thing that had come out of today was that I had managed to convince her that _Drive By_ was not a suitable song to sing although that had left the question of what song to sing unanswered.

I basically spent the whole day in the park listening to Santana ramble on about line delivery and list a step by step guide on how to kiss a girl. And now I had to walk home alone (Granted I only had to walk a block or so) in the dark, thinking of the best way to get to my bedroom and soundproof it somehow.

I'll admit sharing an apartment with two girls can be a nightmare, especially when they decide to bring guys home. But it's either that or a dorm room provided by NYADA and who knows what type of room-mate they would pair me with.

The elevator was empty which I was pretty thankful for, I wasn't really in the mood to talk to one of the neighbors seeing as I barely knew any of them. Perhaps I should work on that. I wished the elevator would hurry up, the music playing inside of it was making me want to throw up.

Be careful what you wish for, right?

The doors slid open and I stepped out into the hallway, tracing my hand along the wall until I came upon my apartment. I pressed my hand against the door lightly and it opened freely, no need for a key tonight it seemed. The lights were still on despite the lateness of the evening as I walked past the door, and to my very surprise Brody was no where in sight.

"Rachel?" I yelled uncertainly as I slipped my beige jacket from my shoulders, hanging it up on a hook on the door.

"Over here!" I turned around to see Rachel practicing a dance of some kind although the lack of music almost made me question her sanity.

"No music?" I asked, taking a few steps towards her.

She unplugged a pair of headphones from her ears, stuffing them into her pocket. "The neighbors were complaining."

"What about Brody?"

"I've been trying to call him for the past hour," She said glumly. "He's not picking up."

"He's probably just busy." I forced a smile as I neared her, leaning on the back of the couch we'd bought earlier that year.

She nodded hesitantly before saying, "Want to help me with this dance? I need a partner."

"What is it your dancing again?"

"The Waltz. It's been a long time, you know?"

"I have only one request," I said playfully forcing back a real smile this time.

"And what is that?"

"You don't make me share your headphones whilst we're dancing."

She smiled widely. "You've got yourself a deal." She stepped past me and made her way towards the kitchen counter, her bright pink iPod in hand.

"I thought you said the neighbors were complaining?" I asked, my eyebrows raised as she docked her iPod into a speaker and began flicking through it.

"It's one song." She shrugged, setting her iPod down and walking back towards me. "And besides, they'll like what they hear."

I recognized the song that began playing yet I couldn't quite place it but before I could ask her she took my hand and laced her other around my neck pulling me closer.

She removed her hand from around my neck to place mine on her waist saying, "Have you never waltzed before, Kurt?" With a slight smirk that I found dreadfully annoying.

I wasn't even all that surprised when she began to sing, it was a typical Rachel Berry thing to do after all. But that didn't stop the nervous feeling slowly building in my stomach.

_Heart beats fast_

My heart was defiantly beating fast. I also remembered the song from my own iPod, I hadn't listened to it in some time though.

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

I was afraid. I was _very_ afraid, otherwise I would just blurt out and say it. Say what I've been thinking for the past two years. The steps to the Waltz were fairly simple, but I was sure I was going to stumble somehow and ruin this moment. My heart was in my throat.

_To fall but watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts certainly goes away somehow_

I almost choked, but I forced the words out as if I'd had no problem whatsoever.

_One step closer_

She smiled up at me - the usual dazzling Rachel Berry smile – obviously she was pleased I'd remembered the song. I returned it as her lips parted again.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

Easier said then done, Berry.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I pushed her back as she gripped onto my neck, she pinched me to remind me we were supposed to continue dancing. I pulled her back up and we carried on as if I had never hesitated. Now it was my turn to sing the next verse of the song, and I was dreading it.

_Time stands still_

I can honestly tell you that it did. As we spun around the apartment it felt as if we were the only ones in the world, I could of done this forever. Sung to my best friend, inches away from each other.

_Beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave_

We parted for only a few seconds - though our hands remained locked together – before I pulled her back towards me and laced my arm around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder as we swayed.

_I will not let anything take away_

_Standing in front of me_

We returned to the usual pose and continued dancing, every step felt familiar. As if I did this everyday.

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

She pulled me towards her slightly, not enough to initiate anything but enough to raise suspicions.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

What I didn't sing was: I have died everyday waiting for you to realize that I've always been there when others had left.

_Darling don't be afraid_

Rachel _did_ look rather worried about something, I wondered what could possibly be troubling her.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

It was Rachel's turn now to grace me with her amazing voice. She looked like she was going to choke like she had at her NYADA audition. Thankfully she didn't.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

I could feel her breathe on my cheeks as my lips parted and I sung the next two lines.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

She sung the final line of the chorus, her eyes began sparkling as emotion swelled up in them. Did she have to tell me something involving one of our friends? Had something happened that would cause her to cry?

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Rachel?" I asked during the instrumental of the song, searching her deep brown eyes for any sign of revelation. "What's wrong?"

"You're just a really good dancer." She smiled though it didn't go to her eyes. She wasn't telling me something. "_One step closer,_" She sung, resting her head on my shoulder.

_One step closer_

I let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist, removing all space between us. She took her other hand around my neck as we swayed to the music.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

She pulled her head away from the crook of my shoulder to sing to me face to face. Her eyes flickered from left to right searching my eyes for something. I wanted to know what that something was.

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

I don't think she was expecting me to sing the last line as she stopped herself after _I'll._

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Was it possible she felt the same way towards me?

_Time has brought your heart to me_

No... Of course it wasn't...

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

I'd been expecting her to steal the final line from me like I had her.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

She looked at me uncertainly, summarizing what to do next no doubt. It must have been how close we were that made her lean forward. Maybe I leaned forward because of the moment. Maybe I leaned forward because I'd dreamed about the day I would get to kiss Rachel Berry.

"Stand on your tiptoes, Midget." Somebody laughed. Our lips were inches apart. It was too late though. The moment was gone.

We let go of each other and took a step back, simultaneously turning towards a rather drunk Santana.

"Mission accomplished then?" I muttered.

"You bet your fine ass on it, Twinkle Tush." She took a few steps forward, grasping the kitchen counter before she stumbled over.

"What mission?" asked Rachel, her arms tightly crossed as if protecting herself from something.

"Going to a bar and getting -"

"Rachel," Santana said, laying down on the couch. "He's got a nice ass hasn't he?"

"Santana -"

"I see you looking at it when he makes breakfast," She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air as if that proved everything.

I cast a side ways glance at Rachel, my eyebrows raised as she replied, "I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please! Just because Porcelain's doesn't see you gawking doesn't mean I don't!" Was Rachel blushing or was that just my imagination?

"Right then, I think it's bed time for you." I rolled my eyes, curiosity pecking at my brain. She hadn't been staring... I would of known if she had. No. This was simply just some stupid accusation that only drunk Santana could of come up with.

"I don't want – RAPE!" I pulled her off of the couch and dragged her towards her bedroom.

"Try and get some sleep, Santana." I shoved her onto her bed and pushed a pillow beneath her head as she passed out without another word. Which I was highly thankful for.

I closed her bedroom door behind me and turned, interested in talking to Rachel about what had happened before Santana had burst in but she was nowhere In sight. I heard rummaging around in her bedroom.

I shrugged. I'd have to talk to her about it sometime tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Four

**R.I.P Cory Monteith. Words cannot describe just how devastating this news is to the Glee Fandom. You will be forever missed 3 **

**-Huff**

**Song: If It Kills Me - Jason Mraz**

_Shopping..._ I scooped a rather generous amount of moisturizer onto my fingertips, spreading the lavender scented cream into my cheeks. I could hear Santana just getting up, no doubt she'd try to start a conversation with me once she figured out I was in the bathroom undergoing my morning moisturizing routine.

But shopping had been on my mind since I'd woken up. I still hadn't bought Rachel a present yet for her birthday in Ohio. Yes, I was going to force her onto a plane despite the fact she'd told me as bluntly as possible she really didn't want to go home for the occasion. I'd planned this months ago, I wasn't going to back out now. But what was I going to buy her... I needed to think about this seeing as the plane was booked for tomorrow. I'd phoned up her Dads a few weeks ago and told them the plan. We'd arrive on the 16th, have a full day out in Ohio and then a fabulous dinner at Breadstix. As well as a reunion with the new and old New Direction members at McKinley which they'd all agreed to. Highly appreciated. It just wouldn't be the same without them.

"Porcelain!" moaned Santana from the front room. "You've got a visitor! Get your ass out here!"

"Don't you mean my _fine ass_?" I sniggered, remembering the scene she had created last night.

"Shut up before I go all Danny Larousse on your ass," She snapped, pulling the door to the bathroom open and leaning against the door frame in disgust.

"My fine ass," I corrected her, giving her an amused sideways glance.

"Just get out here before he gains any sense and leaves," She said, her arms tightly folded as she walked out of my sight. No doubt back to her demon cave.

"Adam?" I yelled, finishing rubbing the cream into my face.

"I hope that's not your new boyfriend, Kurt."

No. No it couldn't be him. I simply refused to believe he would be in my Bushwick apartment in New York. It made no sense. It had no tact. But as I turned around, there he was. Leaning where Santana had just leaned, giving me a knowing smile. I really did love his smile.

"Blaine." I must of sounded exasperated for him to raise his eyebrows at me. But then again I was. Can't really blame him for sensing my emotions.

"Hi."

He was the same as ever. His bushy black hair oiled back, his dark brown eyes sparkling, his bright blue bow tie beneath his cream over coat. He was still a few inches shorter than me, and I know it sounds immature... But I did enjoy being taller than him seeing as all of the other boys in school had towered over me a few years ago. He was still the same Blaine Anderson I'd fallen in love with. And the same one who'd cheated on me but that's an entirely different story.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking him up and down in surprise.

"Thought I'd come see you." He shrugged. "You did promise to go ice skating with me you know."

"But I thought we went over that – We'd do it in Lima after Rachel's birthday -"

"Well let's do it now."

"Blaine I'm busy! I can't just drop my day to go and skate around on some ice with you! I haven't even bought Rachel's present yet," I added in a hushed tone.

He moved out of my way to let me pass out of the bathroom, staring at me rather intently. I sat myself down on the couch and found Blaine sitting down beside me, looking rather annoyed his plan had just been abolished.

"Well then let's go buy Miss Berry a present," He said.

I frowned for a moment. Was that really a good idea? No – No It was a terrible idea.

I shook my head vigorously. "Yeah, sure."

He grinned widely as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

This day was going to be the death of me.

Okay, I'll admit it. It hadn't been all that bad. I'd booked two tickets to go see _Wicked_ three days after Rachel and I were back in New York and somehow I'd managed to buy her the sheet music to a few musicals she had yet to buy. I also threw in a tacky _I 3 NY_ T-shirt because I figured it might make her feel better for being in Lima on her birthday rather than Manhattan.

How we'd managed to bump into the Devil Lord herself I don't know.

"Oh look what we have here," She said, looking us up and down in disgust. "The Wonder Twins."

"What are you doing here, Santana?" Blaine inquired pleasantly. I still had no idea how he could brush off her insults so lightly.

"And we're all going to get run over by a bus if we don't move off of the road." I dragged the pair of them over towards the sidewalk. We could continue our future argument there.

"You didn't need to do that Porcelain, I've got bigger fish to fry than the Mayor of Gaytown and his trusted secretary who he's secretly sleeping with because his husband just isn't fulfilling his needs."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked in shock, my mouth agape probably.

"You're the Mayor, Kurt. Obviously. Adam's your husband and Blaine's your bit on the side."

"That's highly insulting!"

"I figured you'd be used to that by now."

"I'm not sleeping with Bla -"

"Please. I saw you two go into that hotel room after Mr. Schue's wedding reception."

"You saw no such thing." No way could she of seen that. She was off doing whatever Santana does. And only God knows what she does in her spare time aside from meddling in other people's relationships and burning children on spits.

"I know what I saw. You were all over each other. I'm surprised you didn't just get it over and done with in the elevator."

"That is completely out of line -" I shouted.

"So who are you going to go torture now?" Blaine cut in, he seemed fairly unfazed by the whole thing, which I suppose was to be expected. I'd broken up with him after all. And it was no secret that he still loved me. I still loved him of course... There's not just a switch I can snap to make me stop. But something changed when he cheated on me. And I had a feeling it couldn't change back.

"Brody Weston." She smirked.

"Oh no, what are you going to do?"

"Let's just say that the waiter with a pager is in for a surprise," She whispered, walking away from us down the street. "A moist whale of a surprise..."

"Moist whale?" I shouted after her.

"Well that was interesting," muttered Blaine, bumping shoulders with me as we walked the opposite way along the street.

"Run ins with Santana always are." I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of Santana, she wants me to serenade somebody in a few days."

"Oh right?"

"I think I've chosen a song. I was wondering if you'd tell me what you think."

"Go for it."

I took a deep breath. This was it. Well not really. But if Blaine shot me down and told me that my voice didn't suit the song or that this song just wasn't right well then I needed to work on something else. I needed to work on something else _fast._

_Hello, tell me you know__  
__Yeah, you figured me out__  
__Something gave it away_

Blaine looked a little surprised at my choice of song but he quickly masked his emotion with a blank stare._  
__It would be such a beautiful moment__  
__To see the look on your face__  
__To know that I know that you know now_

Our strides had become quite brisk now rather than the slow pace we'd been walking a few moments prior. I got the feeling he was nervous rather than the confident guy I'd been shopping with earlier who could side step insults from Santana without any effort.

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking__  
__You know nothing_

I did want her to know though. Of course I did. Some part of me wanted her to know how I really felt about her. But then again, my head was screaming at me to keep my mouth shut and move on with my life._  
__Well you and I__  
__Why, we go carrying on for hours on end__  
__We get along much better__  
__Than you and your boyfriend_

Was Blaine Anderson actually _smiling_ at me? Well then, maybe this was the perfect song to sing Rachel on the 18th.

_Well all I really wanna do is love you__  
__A kind much closer than friends use__  
__But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

Was he holding my hand? I glimpsed down at our intertwined hands. I gave him a half hearted smile as I carried on with the song.

_And all I really want from you is to feel me__  
__As the feeling inside keeps building__  
__And I will find a way to you if it kills me__  
__If it kills me_

I decided to cut it short. Blaine knew the rest of this song anyway, it seemed like only yesterday we'd been discussing Jason Mraz in the halls of McKinley.

"Bravo." He clapped lightly, pulling his hand free of mine to do so. He looked genuinely happy as if his wildest dream had finally come true. "That was amazing."

"You liked it?" I asked, grinning wildly at his enthusiasm.

"Liked it?" He asked in shock as if I'd just punched his grandma. "You killed it."

I couldn't help but smile stupidly as we made our way through the crowds of the sidewalk home.

"So, you basically lied to me when you said you could come?" I accused my iPhone, completely pissed off at the caller.

The Irish accent sounded all too soon. "I'm sorry! I thought I could make it -"

"Rachel thought you were really cool, Rory!" I yelled. "You can't just not be there for her birthday!"

"We only spoke to each other a few times! I barely even knew her!"

"Why can't you come!? You said you'd booked plane tickets!"

Blaine was sat on the couch, trying to tune out my argument with Rory Flanagan. Rory had been a foreign exchange student back in our Senior year at McKinley, we'd kept in touch over the phone and Twitter and other means of social networking for the past year. I figured that an Irish would be a good addition on Rachel's birthday. Looks like that would have to be canceled.

"Okay I _did_ lie when I told you I'd booked plane tickets. But I'm really busy in Ireland at the moment!"

"Doing what?!"

"My girlfriend -"

"You've got a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, her name's Lily -"

"Wait hold up!" I held my free hand him to signal him to be quiet. Although he couldn't actually see that. "When you went to McKinley I kind of got the impression that you..." I faltered.

"What?" The line asked curiously.

"Were gay."

"You thought I was gay?" He sounded half-shocked half-amused.

"Or at least bi," I defended.

"What gave you that impression?"

I shrugged, unsure of how to answer before I reminded myself he couldn't see me.

"I can't explain it. Look it doesn't matter. You can't come to Rachel's birthday. I'll talk to you another time." I hung up the phone to the sound of him calling my name in his Irish accent.

Well that was highly embarrassing, I guess Blaine figured that out as he made a witty remark about the redness of my face.

"Shut up, Borat," I muttered sitting down on the couch next to him and grabbing a role of bright pink wrapping paper with gold stars embedded on it. Perfect Rachel Berry wrapping paper.

"So was that song you sang me earlier dedicated to Rory?" asked Blaine, shooting an award winning smile at me.

"No," I said, slipping the _Wicked_ tickets in the card I had wrote her earlier before Rory had called with the bad news. "Of course not."

"Well then who did you dedicate it to?"

I shot him a look that indicated he should stop asking questions. "It doesn't matter."

"It kind of does." He slipped his arm around my shoulders, I looked at it just idly laying there, slowly turning my head to meet his longing gaze.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously, my eyes shooting from his hand to his deep brown puppy dog eyes... His eyes were beautiful – _Stop it Kurt. You're losing your train of thought._

I mentally slapped myself as he said, "It's just bro's helping out bro's, right?"

"Right," I whispered, our eyes locked together as he leaned towards me, our lips eventually colliding. I won't deny I felt the electricity as our lips moved against each others. I could feel his hands moving down my back as he lowered himself on top of me. We were laying down now, a moan escaping my lips as he began planting kissing along my collar bone. I could feel his hair beneath my fingertips, twiddling it softly. A part of me screamed to push him away and tell him to leave, that we were never even a possibility. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

His fingers made their way to my belt buckle, hastily unfastening it and reminding me of the reason why I couldn't go through with this.

"Rachel," I whispered against his lips.

"What?" He asked softly, running his hands underneath my shirt.

"That song was dedicated to her. Not to you."

I felt him hoist himself off of me, a look of pure disbelief plastered onto his face.

"Rachel?!" He yelled, incredulity and shock pouring into his voice.

"Berry." I nodded, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"I don't understand how you can dedicate a song like _that _to her, Kurt!"

"A song like what?" My tone suggested a dare though he replied with just as much impact.

"A _love_ song!"

"What's wrong with singing a love song to the person your in love with?!" I shouted, jumping to my feet to meet his reproachful gaze.

"I _thought_ you were in love with _me_!"

"Well you _thought_ wrong!"

"What about Valentines day?! Or Christmas?! Or Mr. Schue's wedding!"

"What we did was fun! But they were _mistakes. _And I'm not about to go and make another one any time soon so if you're only here to hook up with me then you might as well just get out!"

He'd never looked at me like this before. As if he'd never seen me before I mean. His chest fell in and out rapidly to keep up with his heavy breathing. He set his jaw and walked towards the door, slamming it behind him.

He was gone. I was alone.

I collapsed onto the couch sobbing into my hands as the sound of silence filled the room.

I'm not an eavesdropper but if you come home at 11 PM at night yelling with your boyfriend about hotels and hookers you can't expect me to completely tune you out seeing as not even a real wall separates us.

Rachel and her boyfriend Brody Weston had stormed into the apartment around an hour ago screaming at one another about something I hadn't quite grasped. I'd gotten the gist though.

Santana had sang something to Brody and the word 'Abdul' got brought up quite a bit so I assumed it was perhaps a Paula Abdul song and completely freaked him out. Then Finn had beaten Brody up in a hotel room. I must of heard that wrong because if Finn Hudson was in New York he most certainly would of taken a trip up to Bushwick to see his step brother – me. Although Santana had mentioned a 'moist whale' earlier and that could of easily meant Finn.

As far as I knew Santana had caused this, she'd gotten some dirt on him and set the dominoes in motion. I guess whatever she had been up to the past few days had really paid off.

I only really started listening and not trying to drown the sound out in my 'The Legend that is Michael Jackson' play list when I heard my name being dragged into the cross fire.

"WELL YOU KISSED KURT!" screamed Brody from the living room. I listened on, a small smirk playing at my lips before I remembered who exactly I had kissed today and the repercussions it was sure to cause.

"KURT AND I DID NOT KISS, BRODY! AND EVEN IF WE HAD – WE'RE FRIENDS. HE'S NOT MY CUSTOMER!"

Well wasn't this just getting interesting.

"DON'T LIE! YOU'RE MORE THAN FRIENDS AND YOU KNOW IT!" Okay so I'll admit I was smiling widely now and twiddling my thumbs happily. "I SEE THE WAY YOU STARE AT HIM WHILE HE MAKES – MAKES EGGS OR WHATEVER! OR HOW HAPPY YOU ARE WHEN HE SMILES AT YOU OR -"

"KURT AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS BRODY. NOTHING WILL EVER HAPPEN BETWEEN US BECAUSE HE'S GAY AND I'M NOT INTERESTED!" I winced, the smirk leaving my lips just as fast as it had come to be. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON KURT. I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU. AND YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME ABOUT ALL OF THIS SOONER RATHER THAN KEEPING IT A SECRET FOR SANTANA TO FINALLY BRING TO LIGHT!"

So my mind was telling me to keep listening and find out what exactly Santana had brought to light, my heart wanted to scold myself for making a fool out of myself last night whilst Rachel and I had been dancing because it was now quite obvious she would never return any feelings I had and the rest of my being wanted to grieve the loss of a friend that I already wanted back.

I layed back down on my bed and snuggled up into Bruce's warm embrace, slipping my headphones back into my ears and clicking play on my iPod to drown out the sound of their squabbling.

I'm not sure which is more alarming. That their argument had dragged out until 2 AM or that I was still awake thinking about where my life was headed.

The door slammed shut much like it had earlier when Blaine had stormed out and I could hear the sobs coming from the front room.

_Don't interfere, Kurt, _I told myself sternly, wrapping my arms around Bruce. _You don't need to go and comfort her._

I don't tend to listen to myself all the much.

I pushed Bruce away and stood up, straightening my navy blue pyjamas in the mirror before I left the comforting glow of my bedroom. The sobbing was louder now, I could make out a faint outline of a person curled up into a ball on the couch through the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"Hi," I whispered softly, sitting down next to her hands that were cradling her face.

"You heard that?" She asked in the same low tone, her hands never wavering from her eyes.

"I think the whole block did." I tried for humour but this was probably a terrible time to be testing those waters. "Come on," I said, attempting to redeem myself after that terrible joke. "We need to be up early tomorrow for our flight."

"Our flight?" said Rachel, her hand taking mine that was laying limply on my knee. I noted just how much she was shaking

"Whilst you and... Brody were arguing I took the liberty of booking us some plane tickets. I know you didn't want to spend your birthday in Ohio but I think it'll be good for you. To be away from him for a bit."

"They must have been expensive." She groaned at the prospect of having to pay me back for the oodles of money she thought I'd spent on last minute tickets.

"Don't even worry about it." I smiled, dragging her with me as I stood up and began walking towards her room. "An early birthday present."

"You're amazing," She whispered, stepping into her bedroom and dragging me along behind her as the privacy curtain swung shut. I was reluctant to let go of her hand and simply let her. "You're the best-est best friend ever."

"Well I do try." I pulled her dusty pink duvet over her as she layed down on her bed, her head sinking into her soft pillows slowly. Am I the only person who looks at pillows and thinks of marshmallows?

I stood by her bedside looking down at her like a doctor might his patient, my hands holding onto each other as I forced a smile onto my face.

"What -"

"Happened?" She answered, staring at me as if she had simply been waiting for this question to come.

I nodded.

"Brody and I broke up." And the crying continued. The puffy red blotchy skin surrounding her dark brown eyes were already the size of golf balls and I couldn't bare to see them get any worse.

"Oh honey..." I murmured, sitting down beside her on her bed and pulling her into a hug, our arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. "Shh..." I whispered, rubbing her back softly as she cried into my shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I can't believe that he would do that." She sobbed, her hands grasping mine as I layed down beside her. "I've not been on my own for so long."

"You're not on your own Rachel. You've got me. You've got Santana. We're not going anywhere."

"I love the pair of you," She said quietly. "Can you sleep in here tonight?" She added apprehensively. "The idea of being alone right now is just... terrifying."

I mumbled a yes, pulling one of Rachel's numerous pink pillows towards me and slipping beneath the covers. We stared into each other's eyes for a bit. I couldn't help but be painfully reminded of just how similar their colour was to Blaine's. Our faces were only inches apart when I noticed some more tears in her eyes.

"Hey Rachel, you're going to date so many more Neanderthals before you find the boy you're going to spend the rest of your life with," I whispered, doing my best to comfort her. "But I'll always be there for you, okay? I'll still be there throughout all of your future break ups, I'll be sitting in the first row at your first Broadway show." She smiled at me as I carried on. "When you get married, have kids I'll still be hanging around. I'll always be there to make sure you're alright."

"You sound like you're going to become my stalker." She laughed uneasily as if she wasn't sure she should even be able to laugh this soon after what had transpired with Brody.

"Exactly that." I grinned. "I'll be President of the Stalk Rachel Berry Society. SRBS for short."

"You're sweet, Kurt." She patted my cheek lightly and rolled onto her other side so I was forced to look at her back. Her hand soon found mine and pulled it over her waist as she shuffled towards me, her body pressed up against mine as she drifted off to sleep. I'd never been this close to a girl before. Sure I had Blaine when we were spooning but never a girl. Until now that is.

I couldn't help but frown slightly until she whispered, "I love you, you know."

"I love you back."

I wasn't sure what Blaine had been talking about before when we'd been laying in bed with his arm wrapped around me, he'd complain he'd get a dead arm if he did it for too long. Perhaps he was right and I'd regret this later. But right now I was closer to Rachel Berry then I had ever been before and I couldn't even fathom letting her go.

"I could lay like this forever."

I know she didn't mean it in a romantic way and probably never would and maybe if this had happened a week ago it would of gotten my hopes up. But not now. Now after what Rachel had said to Brody earlier. A part of me felt guilty. I guess I had kind of brought on her heartbreak. Perhaps if I had been a bit less obvious with my crush Santana would never of noticed and would of never dug that little bit further into Brody's life. But then again... Surely it was for the best they had broken up. Now he could never hurt her with whatever he had been up to. What had he been up to? I was dying to know but then sleep found me and I fell into darkness to the sound of Rachel's slow and steady breathing as she tried to calm herself down.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a house... Not really.**

**Okay so here's the dealyo. Mhm. I'm terrible at writing descriptions or blurbs or however you would like to put it. If you could write me a better blurb for this story and PM it to me then you will receive the follow prize, granted it's not a very good one but a prize none the less:**

**A shout out in each chapter as well as a thank you.**

**You can choose whatever song you like and I'll work it into a chapter.**

**You can give me a prompt for Hummelberry or any other Glee Ship and I'll write a short One Shot for you and publish it as soon as possible.**

**Yes, I know, that small bundle above isn't very good but if anybody could help me by writing something that sums up this story I would really appreciate it.**

**Remember to review, whether it's positive or negative I absolutely love reading your thoughts ! (:**

**-Huff**

**Song: N/A**

"Well, well, well."

I groaned loudly at the prospect of waking up, my eyes fluttering open and adjusting to the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. I felt something warm laying against me, it seemed to be breathing. Where was I again? Last night seemed so long ago...

"You two finally did the dirty then I see."

"Whose talki – " A voice said beside me. I felt a body move next to me and then a shriek. That definitely woke me up.

"HOLY CRAP SANTANA!" I yelled, jumping up at the sound of Rachel's scream.

"You two used protection? We don't need a repeat of Quinn and Puck now do we?" There the devil was in the flesh. Stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smug look plastered onto her face.

Anger boiled to the surface as I saw the look on her face, this was completely out of line."DOES THE PRIVACY CURTAIN MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!" I screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled Rachel as I blinked back the stars that had begun to appear in front of my eyes from sitting up too fast.

"So you two can have round two?" She looked at us both proudly. "I don't think so. We need to be at the airport in an hour. Have a shower and get dressed. Separately."

I threw my pillow at her as she closed the navy blue curtain behind herself.

"I wouldn't hate Santana so much if she wasn't such a bitch." I moaned rubbing my forehead.

"She needs to stop barging into our rooms," agreed Rachel, she too was rubbing her forehead vigorously.

"I'm going to go pack a bag. See you in a bit," I muttered absently, pushing the duvet off of myself, standing up and making my way towards the privacy curtain that Santana usually chose to ignore.

"Thank-you," A voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Rachel pulling the covers up to her chest defensively as I asked, "For what?"

"For being there."

I briefly considered her thank-you and then nodded quickly and stepped out of her room almost knocking Santana over in my haste.

"STOP BEING EVERWHERE!" I shrieked as she took a few steps away from me.

She grabbed my arm hastily and pulled me into my bedroom, motioning with her head towards the suitcase she'd obviously found in my closet and put on my bed. "I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH RACHEL!"

"I know you didn't," Santana said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're my bitch. You would of told me if you had. But what I want to know is what happened with Blaine?" She asked in all seriousness. I was quite surprised she hadn't resorted to one of her nicknames for him.

"Nothing," I said hurriedly, rushing over to my wardrobe and pulling out numerous shirts to pack into my Burberry suitcase.

"You slept with him?!" She asked in outrage, advancing towards me like a lioness might it's prey. "_Again?!_"

"No, I did not sleep with him!" I replied, grabbing a navy blue suit jacket off of a coat hanger and setting it into my suitcase carefully. "We just kissed."

"I thought you were in love with Rachel, Kurt!"

"Not so loud!" I hushed her urgently. I refused to even acknowledge the possibility that Rachel might catch onto this. "And I am. But it's Blaine!"

"So what? When you and Rachel finally start dating if Blaine just wants a quickie you're going to tell Rachel to piss off while you go at it with your ex?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm being honest. You need to choose who you want to be with, Kurt." She frowned, setting her hands on her hips no doubt wondering whether all the rehearsals we'd been through for the 18th were just a big waste of time. "The Hobbit or Gay Harry Potter."

"Gay Harry Potter?" I asked timidly.

"He's gay and he reminds me of Harry Potter." She shrugged, walking back toward the opening in the curtain. "Slap a pair of glasses and a scar on him and you've got your very own Chosen One."

She left my room, leaving me to ponder her ultimatum. But I then realized I didn't have enough time to ponder. I still had to pack, have a shower, get dressed and get to the airport. I would have to ponder on the flight.

* * *

Sitting in between Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez on a plane must be the literal meaning of hell.

To my right sitting in the window seat we have Rachel, hopelessly sobbing into her fashion magazine and I guessed that her crying had nothing to do with the terrible rainbow coloured corduroy pants being advertised on the front page. I mean I could pull off a whole lot of outfits that the average male wouldn't even attempt, but rainbow corduroy pants was taking it a step too far. Honestly, only a unicorn would have any chance modelling those things.

To my left sitting next to the aisle and flirting with the never ending line of air hostess' we have Santana. Unlike Rachel her eyes remained dry but her throat most defiantly did not. She was constantly being given soda or even wine by foolish air hostess' who she had been manipulatively flirting with for the past hour. In between chatting up the staff she had been listening to her iPod rather religiously. We had barely spoken since she had told me to make up my mind between Rachel and Blaine, something I was extremely pleased with.

And there I was, trying my best to block out the sounds of Rachel's uncontrollable sobbing and Santana's never ending chat up lines with a book called _The Notebook _by Nicholas Sparks. As I'm sure you can guess it was pretty much impossible.

"Santana can you be quiet please?" I asked, shooting her an annoyed look. "You've had enough alcohol to last you an entire life time."

"Shut it Four Eyes." I hastily removed my reading glasses and set them on my lap as she continued. "How's the Artie look going for you?"

"You're just naturally mean aren't you?"

"And you're naturally annoying."

"I thought I naturally had a fine ass?"

If looks could kill then Santana would of already buried me underneath some floorboards by now. "I will not hesitate to tell her you know."

"You wouldn't," I said overconfidently, rolling my eyes and turning back to the adventurous love lives of Noah and Allie.

"Hey Rachel -" I grabbed her arm that was outstretched in front of me that was about to tap Rachel on the shoulder and grab her attention.

"And we'll leave that question unanswered," I said forcing a laugh and taking a glance at her iPod's screen. "Maroon 5?"

She shrugged. "Problem?"

"No..." I muttered, staring at the screen in surprise. "Not at all. I think I've just figured out the perfect song."

She too looked at her iPod and then back up at me, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes as she dropped the subject and asked how Rachel was doing.

I glanced at Rachel who was still crying into her Vogue magazine. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"OH MY GOD IT'S BARBRA STREISAND!"

I'll admit it. I even jumped up out of my seat when Santana yelled that, as did Rachel which was to be expected.

"That was just cruel, Santana," I said coldly sinking back into my seat and patting Rachel on the shoulder as she continued crying, even more depressed than a few seconds ago.

"But it got your attention. Rachel." She removed her head from her magazine slowly and looked at Santana, her eyes bright with fresh tears. "Don't even worry about Brody." Her lip quivered at the mention of his name. "We'll get you an even hotter boyfriend who doesn't look like an action figure." I raised my eyebrows as she said, "He'll look like a ballerina doll."

So as I'm sure you can see, the plane ride was shit.

* * *

What was even worse was last minute preparations for tomorrow. I'd arranged for Rachel's dad to pick her and Santana up from the airport and thankfully mine had agreed to greet me after we'd landed in Ohio. You may be wondering, 'Hey Kurt? How come Santana got picked up with Rachel and you didn't?'

Well my fine chum. It was all part of a master plan Santana and I had conceived within ten seconds of staring each other in the eyes and not muttering a single word. She would go and keep Rachel busy with being at home and just generally make sure she didn't try to contact me whilst I made a few phone calls in the safety of my dad's SUV.

"Hey!" I said happily, staring out of the window at the oncoming traffic. "It's Kurt Hummel."

"Dude, I'm in town for her birthday. Chill. You've called me like six times to reconfirm in the past week," My phone replied tiredly.

"It's not about reconfirming. I was planning on singing to Rachel for her birthday as a present. I wanted to know if you would help me out with it?"

There was a brief silence before the caller replied, "Tell me where to be and I'll be there."

"Today. Four PM sharp in McKinley's auditorium. We can go over it as much as possible before tomorrow night."

"Will it be free?"

I smirked smugly. "I have a plan."

"Say no more. I'll see you there."

One more person to call and he would no doubt be the hardest to convince and I was already receiving glances from my Dad indicating he was unaware as to what I was up to.

"Rachel's birthday," I said tapping my phone against my knee and staring straight ahead at the highway.

"You're planning on singing a song to her?" He asked in his usual gruff voice, titling his baseball cap upwards so he could see the road clearer.

"That was the general idea, yes."

He looked at me carefully, obviously intent on choosing his next words carefully. "Kurt, er – I don't say this about alota' things but..." He hesitated, worried about how I would take whatever he said next. "Don't be... disappointed if she can't return your feelings."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked accusingly. Did he mean what I thought he meant? _Of course not,_ I told myself sternly. _He's none the wiser._

"I'm not stupid, Kurt," He said bluntly. "I can tell when my gay son likes a girl."

I tried for my best 'Whatcho talkin' 'bout?' look. I think it needed improvement.

"You can't be serious?" I forced a laugh looking away from him in guilt. I didn't like lying to my Dad. Perhaps I should just tell him the truth... He'd love me anyway I suppose... He would right?

"If you like her I'm fine with it Kurt. If you don't then that's okay too. Just be honest with me."

I gulped loudly and dialled Puck's number and pressed my phone against my ear whilst it rang. I didn't particularly want to continue this conversation.

"Hi Noah."

"Rachel?"

"No, Kurt."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"Are you in Lima today?"

"As a matter of fact I'm in Lima right now."

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe my luck. They were _both_ in town a day early leaving us enough time to quickly throw together a Maroon 5 number. "How come?"

"I go to Lima Community College now," He said proudly. "The parties are legendary."

"Isn't Finn going there as well?"

"Yeah. We should all go to a party some time."

"Yes." I raised my eyebrows and tried to sound enthusiastic. "Sounds great."

"I think there's a pretty big party the day after Rachel's birthday. You in Hummel? There's plenty of gays for you to hook up with?"

"Sure?"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

I explained exactly what I wanted him to do and where I wanted him to be at six today. Thank God he agreed. And thank God the rest of the car journey was in silence, if I had to deny the fact I was in love with Rachel one more time today I might vomit all over my Dad's new leather car seat and the prestigiously clean dashboard.

"Where's Finn?" I asked quizzically, pulling my suitcase up the cream carpeted stairs once we'd arrived home. Home... It seemed so foreign to call Hummel Tires my home after living in New York for so long.

"I think he went to see Rachel," my Dad muttered walking into the kitchen. "You want some tea?"

"No thank-you. I'm going to go see Blaine after I've unpacked." I pulled the Burberry suitcase up the last step and dragged it along into my old room.

It was exactly how I left it. The cream walls still looking pristine despite the fact they were painted over two years ago. Nothing really lined the shelves any more except a few novels and school books. My old bed that I had slept in countless times... No I'm not chuckling at that. My dresser that looked so alien when it was not overflowing with hair and face products.

I lay down on my bed and smiled as the soft fur of the blanket rubbed against my skin.

It was nice to be home.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket, pulling me out of my trance. I hurriedly pulled it out and accepted the call without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Hey."

The one person I wanted to see right now. The one person I was planning on pulling out of whatever class he may be in just to talk to him about anything.

"Blaine." I smiled widely. "What are you doing?"

"Walking to Glee club," He replied. I could tell from his voice he was happy to hear from me. Maybe he could tell from mine that I was glad he'd called. "And wondering if you'd mind paying a visit."

"To the club?" I said, jumping up off of the bed and preparing myself to grab my coat.

"It was Mr. Schue's idea. Finn took the day off to go see Rachel and when he heard that you were in town... He thought you could help us out with your expertise." He chuckled, I could hear a door close behind him and I assumed he'd just entered the choir room.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

**In loving memory of Cory Monteith 3 13/07/13**


	6. Chapter Six

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews ! (: Remember, each review gets a cookie and also makes me happy.**

**Don't you want a cookie? Don't you want to make me happy?**

**I thought so.**

**-Huff**

**Song: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**

"Are you still wandering the halls and being disgustingly depressing Porcelain?"

I rolled my eyes and forced myself to not tell Sue Sylvester to take a hike.

"I'm actually going to go see Mr. Schue so -"

"Didn't you get into that fancy smancy school?"

"Yes -"

"Well why aren't you there doing your little dance moves with your fellow gays then?"

"Terms ended for Christmas -"

"Where's that hag of yours?"

"...Mercedes?"

She frowned at me, not even bothering to hide her hatred as usual. "No, I'm aware of Wheezie's whereabouts. Where's the one who thinks she's Barbra Streisand," She said, her face giving off the impression she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Rachel?"

"Bingo, Lady Face."

"She's good. She's got a call back for Funny Girl in a few weeks," I said proudly, barely concealing a smirk.

"You seem to be under the impression that I care."

"Maybe for a second -"

"What in the name of God are you wearing? You look like you should be in a barber shop quartet."

"But I'm not even -"

"You've been replaced, Porcelain," She said smugly as if this should offend me.

"Replaced? By whom?"

"Gay Clark Kent from season one of Smallville. Otherwise known as your gay boyfriend with an afro the size of Magic's." And with that Sue Sylvester walked off down the hall in all of her track suit glory.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled at her as she walked away.

I rounded a corner I had walked many a time and bumped into the one person I truly hadn't expected to see.

"Mike?!" I shouted in surprise, stepping away from the dancer. "You're here early -"

"Actually... Mr. Schue wanted to see Mercedes and I?" He said, looking at me oddly. And sure enough, behind him was one of the most amazing girls I'd ever had to privilage of meeting.

"Mercedes!" I ran up to her and pulled her into a huge hug, nearly cracking her ribcage no doubt. She returned the favour of course, because that's what best friends do.

"How are you?!" She screamed frantically, holding my hands tightly whilst her smile lit up her face.

"Amazing! New York is amazing! It's like -"

"Fantabulous?!" She supplied.

"Yes! How's L.A!? How did your recording contract go?!"

"It's done! We've done the photo shoot for the album and everything!"

"I'm so excited!" We started jumping up and down in joy as if we hadn't seen each other for years. Of course that would never happen. We'd been Skyping for the past year but it was great to finally see her in person.

"What are you doing here?!" I eventually yelled at the pair of them, the jumping ceasing as we let Mike into our little reunion.

Mike shrugged, tilting his navy blue flat cap up off of his face. "Mr. Schue wanted me to run through some choreography with the club for Regionals."

I looked at Mercedes expectantly who looked like she was bursting at the seams with excitement. "Mr. Schue wants me to go through vocal exercises with them all as well!"

"That's great!"

"What about you?" Mike asked anticipatively.

"Me?" I asked in surprise, the question taking me off guard. "I don't know – I just got a call from Blaine saying that Mr. Schue wanted to see me."

"Well let's quit standing on the door step and go in!"

I nodded quickly, pushing open the door to the choir room. They were all there. Sam; previous crush, Brittany; my fellow unicorn, Artie; as cool as ever, Tina; kind of looking incomplete without Mike Chang sat beside her although that would probably change soon, Unique; my prodigy and Blaine; as handsome as he was in New York with his quirky half smile and – _Stop it,_ I told myself. There was also a bunch of newbies there whose names I couldn't quite remember.

"Love songs -" Mr. Schuester was saying to the club, pointing at the whiteboard. He was obviously starting off the week with an assignment as usual.

"Kurt?" Sam asked quizzically as if he wasn't sure I was really stood in the doorway sporting a salmon pink Ralf Lauren shirt, a cream and pine green Argyle patterned jumper, a pair of candy cane striped Capri pants and – I'm losing my train of thought again.

I basically looked like I'd just come from a golf course and should be wearing a boater. Or like Sue said, in a barber shop quartet.

"MIKE?!" yelled Tina angrily at the boy stood behind me. I could see him quivering out of the corner of my eye.

"STOP!" Brittany yelled as Blaine made towards me, his arms wide as if he were going to pull me into a hug.

Blaine turned around and looked at her as if she'd just escaped from a mad house. "What?"

"IT'S NOT KURT!" She grabbed Blaine and pulled him back towards his chair as if she was actual fearful for his safety while Mike, Mercedes and I uncertainly advanced into the room. I held my arms above my head as if I was surrendering to the police.

"Of course it's Kurt. Who else would wear those pants?" Tina snapped. She looked furious with the appearance of her ex boyfriend.

"I would..." murmured Blaine, pulling Mercedes into the hug that I had been deprived of.

"Everybody just CALM DOWN!" screamed Brittany. "It's Kurt's ghost!"

I was kind of annoyed at Mr. Schue for not telling Brittany I wasn't a ghost of myself.

"What?"

"Look how pale he is!" She pointed at my face with a look of horror. I silently cursed myself for putting too much product on.

"Britt -" I made my way towards her slowly. "I'm not a ghost."

"Explain your skin tone, Casper!" yelled Sam angrily at my attempts to try and deceive him.

"It's just product!" I said trying to justify myself. "I put a little too much on this morning and I haven't washed it off yet!"

"Guys!" shouted Mr. Schuester, doing his best to regain the classes attention. "For those of you who don't know this is Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang!"

I nodded politely at everybody and went to take the seat besides Blaine but I was stopped by Mr. Schue's arm. I looked at him oddly as he dragged me into the middle of the classroom so that I was standing where he usually stands. Where the teacher stands. I noticed that Mercedes and Mike hadn't even made to sit down. I guess they'd done this whole coaching thing before when the club had done _Grease _and were accustomed to standing in front of the class. It was a weird feeling. I mean, I'd stood up here and been in the spotlight before but never was anything expected of me except singing decently.

I looked at the class nervously as he continued, "You guys should be familiar with Mercedes and Mike from _Grease_ but I'm sure some of you haven't met Kurt yet." I waved at all of them awkwardly. "Kurt was one of the earliest members of the New Directions alongside Mike, Mercedes, Artie -" Artie whooped profusely as his name was called. "Brittany -" She raised her hands to quieten her none existent applause. "And Tina!" Tina seemed fairly unfazed as Mr. Schue called her name. I think she was too busy death glaring Mike. "I think aside from Mercedes he is the only person to have ever challenged Rachel Berry to a diva off?" He looked to all of the members of the Glee club who I had attended school with for confirmation.

"And lost..." I muttered beneath my breath.

"What's your point Mr. Schue?" A blonde cheerleader asked annoyingly. "What's this guy got to do with anything?"She reminded me of a younger less attractive Quinn Fabray. I recognised her from my time working at the Lima Bean, I couldn't quite place her though.

"My point is that Kurt here," He patted me on the shoulder roughly. "Has to be one of the biggest divas I know -"

And thus the riot began. I think I even saw Mercedes restraining her annoyance. As far as I could tell Unique, Brittany, Tina, the girl I thought was Marley and the Quinn Fabray lookalike didn't seem to like Mr. Schue calling me a diva.

"GHOSTS CAN'T BE DIVAS MR. SCHUE!" screamed Brittany, jumping out of her seat as if Mr. Schue had just called her stupid.

I could of sworn that the Quinn Fabray lookalike called me 'Little Lord Gay Boy' but I could have been wrong. I probably wasn't but I could have been.

"Mr. Schue?" I cut in before they could all break out in song and looked towards Mr. Schue expectantly once they'd all quietened down. "If I may?"

"Sure..." I stepped forward and looked the class up and down.

"As I'm sure most of you know," I glanced at the Quinn Fabray lookalike. "Being a diva is about a lot of things. It's not just demanding what you want and refusing to go on stage with out it. Or being sassy or just generally a pain in the ass. It's about knowing what you want and knowing that you can make it happen because you're talented and you want it more than anybody else. It's more about certainty than anything. It's also about staying fresh. Mercedes?" I looked at her hopefully, she smiled back at me widely nodding her head. "I'm sure you're all familiar with this song."

It always amazed me how the band always knew exactly what song to play. They were like physic or something. I took a step towards Mercedes and held my hand up in the air, pointing towards the ceiling as the first lyrics escaped my lips.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

I pressed my hands to my heart, pumping up and down as if I were giving myself CPR.

_If you feel like it_

_And take me away_

I grabbed Mercedes hand happily and pulled her over towards the piano, we both seated ourselves on the piano simultaneously.

_And make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

I put my hands together in front of her as if she were about to handcuff me to which she silently laughed.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

I looked around at all of the New Directions who were tapping their feet to the beat of the music and smiled the smile that I had practised a billion times in the mirror.

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm kid_

I slid off of the piano and onto my knees, pretending to be a seven year old. Or a midget. Whatever floats your boat.

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

I ran my hand through the air, jumping up onto my feet as I held out a hand to Mercedes to help her down from the piano. She accepted it gratefully and hopped down.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

I spun Mercedes around and continued singing, I think this had to be one of my most active performances yet. I silently congratulated myself.

_Kiss me 'till your drunk _

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

I wasn't as good a dancer as Mike or Brittany but I knew how to moonwalk. I moonwalked across the floor, I was partially aware of hearing somebody whooping.

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

I took the Michael Jackson moves to the next level and jumped up onto my toes, holding it for a few seconds before flattening my feet on the floor again. Thank you, Ballet.

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

I stepped up onto the elevated platform that all of the chairs were rested upon and made my way through through the third aisle.

_I don't need to try to control you_

I think that the Quinn Fabray lookalike wasn't too pleased with me ruffling and ruining her hair.

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

I held my two middle fingers close to my eyes and the pointed them at the guy with brown hair and super long side burns.

_With them moves like Jagger_

I leapt down to the floor from the back aisle, high fiving Sam and Blaine on the way.

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

Mike had started dancing to the beat in the middle of the room whilst I'd been playing with the audience. I tried my best to copy his extremely complicated dance moves.

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

I could hear Mercedes begin singing behind me and I was quickly greeted with her by my side.

_You wanna know_

She turned to me and put her hand on my chest, pushing me backwards lightly.

_How to make me smile_

I smiled at her widely, pulling the corners of her lips up into a grin with my fingertips.

_Take control_

_Own me just for the night_

She carried on pushing me towards the wall on stage left, I was kind of worried I was going to fall into Mark the drummer.

_And if I share my secret_

She looked me up and down in disgust as if I were a piece of bubblegum on her shoe. Although I could see that it didn't go to her eyes.

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

She turned to the audience, taking a few steps away from me. Mike began running towards her but she held her hand out to stop him and he dramatically fell backwards onto the floor.

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

She shook her finger with just about as much sass as one could muster.

_Head to toe, baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

She turned back to me, staring and pointing at me accusingly .

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!_

I was pretty sure everybody began cheering as she let loose that last note. I had to restrain myself from clapping. I began running towards her as I let loose the first lyrics.

_And it goes like this_

I fell to the floor, sliding along on my knees for a few seconds before I stood up staring Mercedes in the face.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

I grabbed her hands and spun her around again, we both them made our way up to the second aisle of the audience.

_Kiss me 'till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like Jagger_

I sat down between a guy with a buzz cut and Brittany, wrapping my arms around them both and demonstrating a dance move with my feet that they both obviously knew and did it with me in time to to the music.

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

I leapt up out of my seat between the two of them and ran back down to the centre of the room, dragging Blaine with me. He got the message and started singing.

_I don't need to try to control you_

He grinned at me widely, presenting a few of his own additions to the improvised choreography.

_Look into my eyes and I'll own_

_You with the moves like Jagger_

I grabbed his hand pulling him towards Mercedes who was sat on the piano.

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

I took her hand and she grabbed Mike's who had just made his way over. We made our way to centre stage as I belted out the last line.

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

I do enjoy applause. I figured that had to have been my most energetic performance yet aside from perhaps _I'm The Greatest Star_ from the musical _Funny Girl_ from when I had auditioned for West Side Story. I smiled happily still gasping for breathe as we all bowed, our hands still intertwined.

"Now that's a diva!" shouted Mr. Schue over Artie's whooping, jumping out his seat and joining us all in the centre of the room. Blaine sat back down in his seat besides Sugar, grinning broadly at me. "That was an amazing performance. I didn't think you three could get any more talented," Mr. Schue said humbly. "As you can see, Kurt is one of the biggest divas I know _but_ if he doesn't mind me saying it," He looked at me for verification as I nodded at him encouragingly still breathing heavily. "He's also one of the biggest hopeless romantics I know as well." He smirked at the class as he continued. "And that is why I believe there is nobody better than Kurt Hummel to help you all with your assignment for the week. Choose somebody you want to sing a love song to whether they be your best friend or your significant other and sing it to them. But, that's not competitive enough. Mercedes here will head Team One and Kurt Team Two. You're leaders," He motioned to Mercedes and I. "Will help you choose your song and help Mike with the choreography. Rachel Berry has kindly agreed to come in throughout the week to rank each of you on your song. At the end of the week each team's points will be added up and the winners will get a meal at Breadstix on me!"

"Is there a catch?" Buzzcut Kid asked.

"There most certainly is!" said Mr. Schue, pleased that somebody had asked him. "You must find a way to incorporate your team captain into you're song. Whether they be your duet or dance partner is up to you. Mercedes, Kurt, would you please choose your team members?"

Mercedes and I both looked at each other, both wondering what we'd just been brought into. We stepped towards each other trying to dominate the other.

"Coin flip to see who goes first?" I pulled a coin out of my pocket and tossed it into the air.

Before it landed Mercedes said, "Heads!" Sadly, she had been right.

"Blaine." Blaine got up and giving me a reluctant stare made his way towards Mercedes.

"Oh, burn," I chided giving Mercedes a cold look. "Sam."

"Double burn," muttered Mercedes casting me the same look. "Brittany."

"Triple burn... Tina."

"Asian burn -"

"Guys!" Mr. Schue yelled over us. "Can you just pick who you want on your teams?"

"Unique," said Mercedes.

"Guy with the sideburns," I said, ushering him over.

"My name's Ryder..."

I shrugged. "Okay then."

"Artie."

"Marley."

"Kitty."

"Buzzcut Kid."

"It's Jake."

"Are you denying that you have a buzz cut?"

"Right!" Mr. Schue cut in before Buzzcut Kid and I could begin arguing. "Those are the teams. We'll start the performances tomorrow!"

Everybody agreed and sat back down in their seats, shifting uncomfortable as they tried to think of what song they would preform.

I basically sat in the corner for the rest of the lesson, listening to the endless sniggers coming from that blonde cheerleader girl who I just knew must be a slut to be wearing that uniform, Mr. Schue's endless ravings about Elton John and Journey and that blonde cheerleader's performance of _Signed, Sealed, Delivered_ by Stevie Wonder. It was safe to say she absolutely butchered the song.

As the lesson ended I practically leapt out of my seat to get out of there preparing myself for a whole lot of jokes coming from that blonde cheerleader.

"That performance was so good, Kurt," the girl called Marley said as we walked side by side out of the choir room. She reminded me of Bella from the Twilight Saga. I wasn't too sure if that was good or bad.

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you. I've not really preformed like that since... Well since I left McKinley. I miss the energy. Not that there's no energy in New York – There's tons – I've just not really met many people who are willing to express it."

She nodded asking, "So you're Finn's step brother?"

"That would be me," I said quickly, trying my best to causally look for Blaine but he appeared to be walking off down the hallway in a deep conversation with Tina about something. Was it just me or was she checking him out when he waved me goodbye?

"You've got a really cool brother," She said kindly as we walked down the hall.

"Yes. That was exactly what I thought when our parents got married." I smiled, remembering how he'd danced with me at their wedding. But then I frowned at the idea of him finding out I liked his ex and still currently in love with girlfriend. I shuddered at the thought.

"So, I heard you got a solo?" I frowned at her. "At Regionals two years ago I mean. When you did original songs?"

"Oh. Yes. I did have a solo at Regionals that year. Not with McKinley though." She raised her eyebrows at me in surprise. She was obviously unaware of my brief period at Dalton Academy. "The Warblers. With Blaine. Candles by _Hey Monday._" I sighed affectionately.

"But the Warblers are evil?"

"Not two years ago. Back then they were one of the nicest show choir teams in Ohio. Then Blaine and I left and Sebastian became captain. Is he still captain of the Warblers?"

"No. It's some guy called Hunter."

"Charming," I muttered, glancing at my old locker as we walked past it. That blonde cheerleader pointed at me from her locker across the hall as if I were a zoo animal. "Whose the blonde?"

"Kitty," She murmured venomously. "Don't take any notice."

But I wasn't listening. I was already marching up to see what this Kitty's problem was. What type of name was that anyway? She looked nothing like Brittany's pet cat Lord Tubbington. I missed Lord Tubbington. I missed how he would head butt my leg when he wanted me to scratch behind his ears. I would have to pay Brittany a visit soon, assuming she let me in because apparently I'm a ghost.

"Hi," I said cheerfully, holding out my hand for her to shake. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

She looked at her Cheerio friends surrounding her before laughing loudly, amazed I even had the nerve to introduce myself.

"What do you want, Lady Boy?" She asked spitefully, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Okay," I chuckled, annoyed at the obvious homophobia. "You're rude and also a very bad performer."

"Excuse me?"

Marley sighed besides me, obviously somebody yelling at this girl was a daily occurrence. I assumed from her expression of deep pity for me that the underdog usually lost.

"I saw your performance of _Signed, Sealed, Delivered_, Honey. Granted, I almost fell asleep from boredom of your incredibly plain face and vocals. You're good but you're nothing special."

"The same could be said about you, Hummel." She looked me up and down distastefully. "You sing like a girl you know."

"Oh I'm sorry." I paused holding my hand to my ear in hopes of hearing what she said better. "I couldn't hear you over Carmen Tibideaux's applause because apparently she_ loves_ my 'girl' voice." I made air quotes with my fingers when I said 'girl'. "And if you don't know who she is then I pity you."

"Go make a fondue or something. I need to get back to talking to people who are actually worthy of my time." She rolled her eyes, turning back to her friends who had begun to giggle loudly.

I tapped her on the shoulder lightly. "You do realize that I've seen your type before?" I said as she turned her head to look at me. "You remind me of Quinn Fabray if I'm being completely honest. I presume you know who she is." She smiled widely as If I'd just complimented her greatly. "Except less talented." Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "And less attractive. I'm gay and even I thought she was pretty. Give it two years. You'll be knocked up, addicted to a drug of some kind, getting drunk every night and finding a different loser in your bed every morning." Marley actually looked somewhat impressed with me. "Unless of course you clean up your act and stop being a bitch about every little thing in your life that you're too shallow minded to understand." I turned my back on their shocked faces and began walking down the hall as Marley scurried to catch up with me.

"Dude, that was freaking awesome!" She said, holding her school books closely to her chest.

"I do tend to leave that impression wherever I go," I said, rounding a corner and almost running into Sue Sylvester. She always just appeared before you when you were least expecting it.

"Porcelain." She nodded to me. "Pretty girl." I looked at Marley strangely as Miss Sylvester complimented her. "I need to speak to you two students inside of my office." She walked into her office which was conveniently situated across the hall as we followed her into her death chamber. The door closed quietly behind us as we sat down in the two seats in front of Miss Sylvester's desk.

"I'm not a student any more," I muttered, rolling my eyes as Sue got out one of her Cheerio Protein Shakes across the desk.

"Student's don't graduate in my eyes, Porcelain," She murmured, shaking the 'Protein' shake. "They just become _boring_. And less worthy of my time. Which is why you should be honoured that I invited you in here, you boring lump of gay."

"Why did you ask us in here, Miss Sylvester?" Marley asked politely.

"I heard that it's Mrs. Focker's birthday tomorrow."

"Rachel's...?"

"Whatever her name is."

"Yes, it's her birthday tomorrow."

"I took it upon myself to hire some entertainment for her birthday."

"Well that was awfully... nice of you..." I murmured, completely taken off guard by the act of generosity. "What is it?"

She scrambled through her desk door for a minute before pulling out a ruby red dress that sparkled as the light hit it.

"Porcelain." She thrust the dress towards me. "You will preform _I Will Always Love You _by Whitney Houston as Porcelina. You will receive ten dollars for eight hours of work."

"Didn't we go through this like two years ago or is that just a figment of my imagination?"

"You dressed up in drag two years ago?" Marley asked dumbstruck.

"No - I declined Miss Sylvester's very gracious offer," I said venomously.

"Gracious it was, Porcelain," agreed Sue proudly. "And now you will preform as Porcelina. And I will be watching. And recording it to post on the internet."

"So this is payback then for what happened with Olivia Newton John?"

"You stole my property so in turn I'm stealing you're... Well it's quite clear those were thieved away by some lonely elf years ago. But no. This is not about my _Physical_ music video." I noticed Marley looking at me curiously, obviously she had not seen the video. I would have to remember to show her later. "Which was a huge success."

"Then what is it about?"

"Honestly?" Sue said taking a large swig of her Protein shake. "I just want to see you in a dress."

"Does tormenting students never bore you?"

"So you admit you're a student?"

"You should be locked up."

"If I were locked up in prison then I would begin an endless vendetta to find you, Porcelina, and to steal away in your house and replace your hair gel with cement."

"Didn't you already do that to Blaine?"

"It was a good idea." She shrugged. "Good ideas can be reused."

"Point taken," I agreed, tilting my head in approval.

"Now get the hell out of my office."

Marley and I both jumped up out of our seats at her dismissal and made towards the door until Sue Sylvester's drawling voice reached our ears.

"Porcelain"

"Yes, Miss Sylvester?" I turned to see her holding the dress in her hands.

I reluctantly made my way towards her and snatched it away from her claw like hands, nearly ripping the stitching as I did so.

"Lose the attitude, Twinkle Tush. Buy a wig as well."

I slammed the door shut behind me without a second glance.

**In loving memory of Cory Montieth**


End file.
